


The Losers Club

by yellow_crayon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biology Inaccuracies, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eddie, Possessive Venom, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Venom has OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon
Summary: It’s when Venom bites the alpha’s dick clean off during sex that Eddie realizes he’s got a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Almost didn't go see the movie due to the reviews, but I did like it. Editing was awful and I felt like the film could have been so much better if it had been under Marvel rather than Sony, but eh. Tom Hardy is bae, and it was totally a love story.
> 
> This fic features movie Eddie, not the comic version. 
> 
> Also, why do I keep posting trashy porn...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I decided to go with the ABO verse where male omegas and female alphas have both parts.

As an omega in the twenty-first century, Eddie likes sex, heat or no heat.

It's nice either way, but as an omega who pretty much physically resembles the textbook alpha, it’s hard to find someone who’s willing to stick their dick in him. Anne had been a great partner, but she’s got Dan now, and as much as Eddie should hate the guy who stole his alpha, he doesn’t. Dan’s a decent dude and Eddie genuinely likes him.

Long story short, Eddie’s sex life has been virtually nonexistent since the fallout with Anne, so it doesn’t occur to him that his new parasitic hitchhiker might make things problematic in that aspect of his pathetic life.

It doesn’t change much, his life that is. Eddie wakes up, eats, heads out to chase down leads to his latest story, comes back (sometimes covered in dirt and blood), eats again and passes out (sometimes sans shower), wakes up and repeat. He learns to block out the constant drone of the symbiote’s suggestion of eating everyone they pass in the streets with that mediation crap. Eddie’s started wearing earbuds after the first week and people have stopped staring at him like he’s a lunatic talking to himself.

He even gives Venom free rein over his Netflix account and laptop at night, provided that the symbiote gave him a full seven hours of uninterrupted sleep in return. It seems to be working fine, although Venom has recently started a disturbingly R-rated horror movie binge after finishing the Lord of Rings trilogy. Eddie’s just relieved the alien goo has stopped slobbering over him and hissing **“my precious…”** in his ear every morning Eddie brushes his teeth in front of the bathroom mirror.

Life is strangely mundane, if Eddie’s to be honest, so he doesn’t really think too much of it when the missing children's case he’s pursuing leads him to a dingy bar after midnight and one of the good-looking alphas pauses long enough to give him a once-over that turns into something more explicit back at Eddie’s place.

**Eddie, I do not like him.**

He ignores the symbiote’s agitated growl and strips out of his jeans, anticipation and arousal a happy cocktail swirling through his veins. It’s been too long since Eddie’s felt that tingling rush of euphoria after a good hard fuck.

**Eddie...**

“Shut up,” He snaps at the alien and shoves the alpha onto his bed before climbing on top.

“Not you,” Eddie tells him when the guy lifts a puzzled brow. He leans down and slots their mouths together. They fumble a condom on and Eddie guides the alpha’s dick into that slick little opening at the base of his balls, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as the alpha bottoms out. It’s a nice stretch. The man groans when Eddie tightens around him experimentally and grinds down.

It’s not fun for long, because two thrusts in, the guy mutters something about him being too tight and Eddie looks down to see a tendril of black peeking out from where they’re joined and about half a second later, Venom seeps out of him like a menstrual nightmare and bites the alpha’s dick clean off.

There’s an insane spray of arterial blood and screaming, which all come to a gruesome end when Venom decides it’s had enough of the flailing and rears out of Eddie’s body to swallow the man’s head whole. His ears are still ringing when the symbiote slithers back inside, silence settling over them like a heavy blanket.

 **You should shower, Eddie.** Venom prompts after a pause.

Head still reeling, Eddie gets up from the blood-soaked sheets and mechanically makes his way into the tiny bathroom. Venom retreats into the back of his mind, settles like a fat, purring cat there, radiating smug contentment. Eddie watches the veins of pinkish blood slither down the drain along with the hot water that blurs his vision.

_His cunt just bit a guy’s dick off._

_It’s never done that before,_ the still functional part of Eddie’s brain observes helpfully. Eddie realizes in hindsight that he probably shouldn’t have let Venom watch all those stupid horror films, especially the one with the girl that had the monster vagina.

Twenty minutes later, as his bloodied sheets are rotating gently in the washer, Eddie dials Anne’s cellphone and admits that he may have a problem.

 

* * *

 

“Are you taking your suppressants as prescribed?” Dan asks the moment he gets Eddie’s blood work results back from the lab. Anne’s seated a few feet away, a worried frown on her beautiful face.

Eddie’s so busy mentally restraining the symbiote from physically materializing and stroking the female alpha’s hair that it takes Dan’s question a few seconds longer than necessary to penetrate his distracted brain. “What?”

“Well, your hormone levels are normal, which shouldn’t be if you are taking suppressants,” Dan explains, “also, it shows you’re due for a heat in about a week’s time, Eddie.”

“I’ve been taking the medication,” Eddie splutters.

Dan looks thoughtful at that, “hmm, then my only guess at the moment is that your body is not processing the chemicals. Gradual immunity has been recorded in rare instances. We can switch to a more aggressive treatment to stem off the impending heat if that’s what you prefer. But I have to warn you that there are drawbacks, which might include irreversible damage to your liver and kidneys. The research on that drug so far hasn’t been conclusive.”

He fidgets on the examination table, fingers twisting in his loose hoodie. Venom stays surprisingly silent in Eddie’s head.

“Are there any other alternatives?” Anne asks the question for him.

“You could find an alpha to help with the heat,” Dan suggests. Eddie shakes his head vigorously. He doesn’t want to castrate any more bed partners, not while his penis-eating parasitic housemate is still hanging around. Anne sighs. She's the only person Eddie has told about the incident. Dan’s gaze flickers briefly between them. Then, clearing his throat, the other omega walks over to a drawer and pulls out a blue rod-shaped thing encased in a plastic case. Eddie blinks, lips parting.

“We also have pink,” Dan says, dutifully pulling out a pink version of the knotting vibrator.

“Blue is fine,” Eddie says weakly and buries his hot face in his hands.

 

* * *

 

To add insult to injury, he has to go buy his own fucking batteries.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom gets hungry when Eddie is horny.

Eddie wakes up Wednesday morning covered in congealed blood. The sheets are ruined yet again (how is he even surprised at this point?) and Eddie’s shirt and boxers are beyond salvaging.

 **We were hungry,** Venom mumbles guiltily when Eddie steps into the shower and turns the water on. **Besides, it wasn’t human.**

“You mean you were hungry,” He snaps back, stuffing a toothbrush in his mouth to get rid of the disgusting coppery taste. “What did you eat, Venom?”

Half a dozen cows apparently.

The reporter on Eddie’s old TV gestures enthusiastically at a glowering farmer and what Eddie assumes are the remaining survivors. They look traumatized, the cows that is. The farmer just looks pissed.

“How did you even find cows in the middle of the night?” He asks in the silence, hair still dripping cold water down his neck as he towels himself dry in the living room.

**Google Maps.**

“Jesus Christ,” Eddie huffs, an almost hysterical laugh tearing itself from his throat. He ambles over to the kitchen area and grabs a few fresh eggs from the fridge for an omelet. Anne and Dan have been taking turns monitoring his health and there are still fresh groceries in his fridge from the little shopping trip two days ago.

He crosses out another day on his calendar. Only four more days until his first actual heat in years. His vibrator and batteries are safely stored in the bathroom drawer. Eddie grabs the head of onion on the counter and ignores Venom’s moan of horror.

Today, revenge is best served in the form of onions.

 

* * *

 

When he gets to work later that day, Eddie's boss assigns him the stupid cow murderer case, insisting that it is the work of extraterrestrials. Technically he’s not wrong but Eddie still can’t help asking why.

“You piled the hooves in a corner? What is wrong with you?” He hisses at Venom when he steps out of his boss’s office and into the empty elevator.

 

* * *

 

The farmer, a 76-year-old former marine, squints at Eddie and tells him that Tony Stark did it. He also tells Eddie that he’s thinking of pressing charges.

Apparently, Stark had flown over the area in the Iron Man suit last night.

That poor son of a bitch.

 

* * *

 

Thursday, they eat six large pizzas for dinner and Eddie passes out in front of the TV to a documentary about sloths.

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning, Dan comes bearing fresh groceries. Eddie’s still in bed when the other omega lets himself inside with the spare key.

“Hey Eddie, you up yet? I heard the craziest story on the way here this morning,” Dan’s voice floats cheerfully in through the open bedroom door. Eddie stirs, sleepily stretching his limbs in the watery winter sun light. Dan continues, “Mrs. Chen, you know, the Chinese lady who owns that convenience store you always go to, well, something ate all her chickens last night. There was a huge mess.”

**Eddie, don’t be mad...**

Eddie sits up in bed and something brown and light flutters into his lap. Then, another piece. Followed by another. Feathers, in all sorts of colors, are strewn across his bed along with flecks of blood.

"She called the police and said it wasn’t a wild animal because they ate everything but the feet. There was a pile of chicken feet in a corn—” Dan’s words cut off abruptly as he rounds the hallway and sees Eddie sitting in his nightmare nest of chicken feathers.

“Tell me that came from your duvet,” Dan says in a strangely calm voice.

“Morning, Dan,” Eddie clears his throat and admits, “uh, I think I know where Mrs. Chen’s chickens went.”

 

* * *

 

“You at least cooked them before you ate them right? I mean, this isn’t a repeat of that restaurant incident again, correct? Remember, Eddie, where you sat down in one of their aquariums and ate half a lobster raw? Anne and I are banned for life from there thanks to you,” Dan leans in and whispers at him. Eddie tries to smile reassuringly at him, but judging by the look of dawning horror on Dan’s pale face, it’s clearly not working. “Oh God, it is, isn’t it? It’s still inside you. The fire from the rocket didn’t kill the weird space parasite? Is it going to kill me? Is that why you brought us to Popeyes in the middle of the day?”

“Ok, Venom kind of wants to kill you, yes, but I convinced it not to, granted that you buy the symbiote all the fried chicken it wants,” Eddie winces when Venom tugs harshly on his ribcage, “fine, we want, all the fried chicken we want. Happy? God, you’re such a dick, Venom.”

**Takes one to know one, Eddie. Now, tell him to order us the pecan pie too.**

“It wants pecan pie too,” Eddie sighs as he relays the order. He drums his fingers restlessly over the countertop while Dan obediently flags down their waitress and adds the item.

“Does Anne know?” The doctor asks when the woman departs. Eddie nods and allows Venom to take over his hands. The symbiote crams a piece of chicken tender into their mouth, spraying crumbs all over the table top as he chews. Dan starts mopping up the debris with a crinkly napkin he pulls from the dispenser like a proper little housewife. “I knew there was something strange going on when you came back and all the dead tissue was gone. Wait, how does it not show up on your blood work?”

**We have our ways.**

“There are…ways…” Eddie passes on the info.

“Hmm, that’s actually pretty amazing. I mean, it’s capable of creating the kind of cellular regeneration only seen in stem cells and reversing the damage to your organs. Who knows what else is happening inside of you, Eddie.”

“Wait, do you think it’s possible Venom had something to do with why my heat suppressants have stopped working?” Eddie asks. He’s become increasingly suspicious over the past few days to be honest.

Dan blinks and admits honestly, “yeah, very possible.”

Eddie’s left foot suddenly lashes out and delivers a hard kick to Dan’s shin.

“Oww, what the hell was that for, Eddie?” Dan yells, flinching back.

“Sorry, that wasn’t me,” He apologizes hurriedly and forces his body to stand. Venom is a buzzing mass in the back of Eddie’s head, but he can barely hear it past the hot pounding of blood in his ears. “I need to have a very angry conversation with the disgusting piece of garbage camping inside me. Thanks for the food, Dan.”

“Wait, what about your pecan pie?” Dan calls after him, “Eddie?!”

 

* * *

 

“You are such a douchebag,” Eddie wheezes.

He’s spread-eagled on the floor in the kitchen, Dan’s groceries strewn around him in bits and pieces. As it turns out, it is virtually impossible to have a proper fight with yourself. He does manage to slap Venom around once or twice with a giant shiny zucchini that Dan had gotten him.

Eddie hates zucchini.

**The chemicals are bad for our babies, Eddie. We do not want them to die.**

“I’m not pregnant, Venom,” He groans, throwing both hands over his eyes and pressing down hard in frustration. “Those are just eggs that are inside my ovaries. Every omega has them. On Earth, you only get a baby when an egg meets sperm, ok? I don’t want that to happen, which is why I’m taking the pills in the first place.”

It’s like talking to a toddler, a creepy, slimy, eight-foot tall, massive beefcake of a toddler. Who has somehow retained a weird kind of innocence despite so much killing. It is oddly sweet.

No, it’s got to be the hormones making him think that.

Venom literally bit a guy’s dick off during sex, Eddie reminds himself, shuddering at the memory.

 **Eddie…** A strand of black alien matter materializes from Eddie’s hip and strokes lovingly over his flat abdomen. **What we did was normal. I saw on the Discovery Channel that preying mantis often eat their partners after sexual intercourse.**

“I regret giving you access to the TV and internet,” Eddie snorts, “I’m not a pregnant insect, Venom. Humans don’t eat their partners after they have sex, freak.”

**But you could…**

“Could what?” Eddie stares up at the crack in the ceiling. The black goo ghosts over his left nipple.

**Get pregnant.**

“Well, technically yes,” He mutters.

**Hmm...**

“Don’t get any weird ideas, dickhead,” He swats at the appendage with an irritated hand. “Stop it.”

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the muffled noise coming from all around them. Somewhere beneath Eddie’s, an old jazz number is playing lazily on one of the lower floors.

“What’s with the binge-eating recently?” Eddie asks suddenly, “don’t tell me you’re the one pregnant, Venom. Are you eating for two symbiotes in there?”

**I think the change in our body is affecting my appetite...**

“Christ Almighty, me being super horny makes you hungry for raw flesh,” Eddie groans and curls onto his side into a tiny ball, “what a fucking pair we make, huh? You should’ve bonded with a beta, Venom. It would've saved you a lot of trouble.”

 **I chose you, Eddie. You are mine, which means your little imperfections are also mine,** Venom says. And the weird appendage is back, stroking the nape of Eddie’s neck this time. It feels good, so he sighs and allows Venom to keep petting him.

“Yeah, Romeo, I noticed when you ate the guy I was having sex with,” Eddie mutters, exasperated and exhausted, “I’m yours. Message received, loud and clear. I’m going to die a bitter, old sexless monk.” He grabs the ginormous zucchini lying next to his face and adds, “you could at least get rid of the annoying heats for me.”

 **The heats are healthy, Eddie,** Venom coos soothingly, **they are a sign of your fertility.**

“Fertility my ass, you just want to see me embarrass myself,” Eddie sighs. The zucchini is pretty hefty in his hands. It’s nice and thick. Eddie licks his lips.

**We are not sticking a squash inside us.**

“Party pooper,” He accuses, flicking the gross tentacle when it wanders too close to his face. Venom growls and delivers a stinging slap to his backside. He yelps and flinches away from the contact.

“Motherfucker! Quit it, Venom.”

The symbiote has the nerve to chuckle in his head.

Eddie’s cellphone goes off on the counter, so he reluctantly gets to his feet and maneuvers his way across the ruined groceries over to the couch.

He answers the phone, “Eddie Brock speaking. Hey Marcy, how’ve you been? You called the office? Yeah, I’m taking a few days off, personal matter,” Eddie wanders over to the calendar on the fridge door. There is one last blank squares before the dreaded date. “Seriously? You got a lead on that missing children’s case? Where? It’s time sensitive, huh? Uh, I’ll see what I can do. Yeah, no worries. Thanks so much for calling. You have a great day too.”

Eddie hangs up the phone, mind already racing through the possibilities. Technically, he’s supposed to be off for the rest of the week and a healthy chunk of next week as well, but Marcy, the pretty beta nurse at the homeless shelter has just spotted the guy Eddie’s been trying to track down for the past two weeks. It’s just too good of an opportunity to pass off on, even though the shelter is in one of the shadiest San Francisco neighborhoods and he is so close to his heat.

Eddie grabs his jacket and keys and heads for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I went over my word count with the plot and the freaky porn will have to be in the next chapter, which will mark the end of this fic. 
> 
> Venom POV in this chapter. I ended up using male pronouns for him, because otherwise writing and editing this chapter would have driven me up the wall.

For Venom, the hunger never really goes away.

The impulse is a constant hum in the back of his mind. He keeps it from Eddie because he wants to be good, but occasionally, it becomes almost too much to bear. Like now, for instance. They are sitting in a packed cable car and rattling their way to whatever borough Eddie is headed and Venom can smell the alphas around them, two sitting up in front, another less than a foot away from Eddie, and three more in the back of the trolly. He wants to eat them the most, especially the one closest to Eddie who has been eyeing his host with clear interest for the past five minutes. Eddie’s attention is glued to his phone, so he doesn’t notice. He’s watching a blurry video of someone wearing red and black with the headlines: _Exclusive Footage of Spider-Man Spotted in LA!_

Eddie thinks Spider-Man is graceful.

The realization sends a hot, stabbing pulse of annoyance through Venom. **We are NOT fat! You take that thought back, Eddie.**

"We scaled the side of a building and left a trail resembling bulldozer tracks, Venom, which is a little too King Kong-esque for my comfort, so yeah, I’d say we’re for sure fatter than Spider-Man," Eddie points out distractedly, still scrolling down the webpage. There are more pictures of Spider-Man caught in mid-swing, lean body arching through the air like a dancing ballerina. There are also quite a few closeups of jiggly man-parts in spandex that Venom wants to erase permanently from their collective memory. Eddie’s body is not as small or compact as Spider-Man, but Venom thinks they’re just the right size.

 **I am adding him to the list,** he tells Eddie.

“Who? Spider-Man?” Eddie asks quietly, “seriously?”

Venom has been keeping an ever-expanding list of names of folks he wants to maim/kill/eat ever since things have calmed down for them. Said list includes that guy from the Old Spice commercials with the massive man-boobs who yells too much, Mr. Clean, Mrs. Chen’s rude nephew, and the the red tube dude in front of the car dealership a few blocks from Eddie’s apartment. And now Spider-Man.

 **You like him, so I am adding him to the list, Eddie.** He finds that the best way to force Eddie to lose interest in someone is to place them on _The List._ Sure enough, Eddie caves almost immediately.

“I do not, I like you, ok? Only you. Don’t try to kill Spider-Man. He’s a good guy,” Eddie murmurs into the mic attached to his earbuds. The teenage girl sitting in the cable car seat next to them shoots them a weird look.

 **I like you too, Eddie.** He purrs back, his entire being thrumming with pleasure. Eddie is his, and his alone.

“That’s why we’re rooming together, bud,” Eddie agrees, biting his lip and trying not to fidget in the crowded space. Venom can tell that the different scents in the cable car are making him uncomfortable. His heartbeat has been pushing the upper 140s for the past ten minutes and the aggressive alpha pheromones are not helping. The stranger shuffles a little closer to where Eddie is seated and Venom growls. He materializes slowly, seeping through the innermost layer of Eddie’s long sleeve shirt and migrating upward, pressing lovingly against Eddie’s bare skin along the way. Venom settles around the omega’s neck like a scarf. Up close, he smells ripe, like a deliciously fresh apple, just sitting there and waiting for someone to sink their teeth into him and lap up the sweet juices—

“You’re drooling on me, V,” Eddie hisses quietly, “whoever you are fantasizing about eating, stop it.”

It’s not drool, he’s told Eddie a million times, but then, the car screeches to a violent stop and they get off. The bustling sounds die down to a comfortable muted background hum. The crunch of their boots on the gravel road is strangely soothing and Eddie calms visibly, so Venom decides not to pursue the subject, opting instead to curl a tendril of himself over the bare skin above Eddie’s heart. His human does not miss the little comforting gesture, for Eddie pats him gently with a smile and starts walking.

 

* * *

 

The lead turns out to be a trap.

Eddie is too trusting for his own good, something that Venom has noticed with varying degrees of annoyance. He still believes in the inherent goodness of mankind. Eddie has faith in what he does, the people he meets, and Venom. He trusts Venom, who had been sent to his planet to conquer it. It’s not a very good evolutionary trait, this trust. Venom doesn’t understand how Eddie has survived for so long without him.

He smells it first, that familiar sour stench Venom has come to associate with nerves and guilt. It’s coming off of the little nurse walking in front of Eddie in palpable waves, Mary or something. Venom doesn’t recall her name, but she’s the one who made the phone call to Eddie. She’s leading them into the back of the homeless shelter and down a flight of stairs. He contemplates whether he should inform Eddie or bypass his control and snap her neck right now to get rid of the possible threat. Eddie will probably hate both options. He trusts the nurse, Venom can tell.

He get a little too preoccupied weighing both options, so when she twists around with a syringe, Venom reacts a fraction of a second slower than usual, which allows the sharp metal needle a chance to embed itself in the flesh of Eddie’s palm. Something cold and foreign seeps past the layers of muscle and tissue to flow into their bloodstream. Venom chases the substance, cornering the molecules and destroying them before Eddie’s body can even register the intruders.

“What the hell, Marcy?” Eddie is yelling in the background, his fingers tight around the woman’s wrists, preventing her from taking another stab at him.

“I’m sorry, I had no choice, they threatened my parents,” She’s crying, the little traitor. Venom snarls and materializes out of Eddie’s back. Marcy screams at the sight of him.

“No, Venom, we’re not killing her,” Eddie snaps, blocking the symbiote's wild lunge with his left arm. “Tell me who they are, Marcy. Are the children still alive? Who’s responsible for this?”

“T-the church,” Marcy hiccups, utterly terrified. Her eyes are still glued to the black alien protruding from Eddie’s shoulder. Venom bares his gleaming teeth at her. “They’re k-keeping the live ones under the church two blocks away. I don’t know what for, I just know that they a-always ask us to send them a note when the young ones under e-eighteen come into the shelter. I’m so sorry, Eddie, please don’t k-kill me.”

“You’re going to turn yourself and your known associates in, Marcy,” Eddie tells her, “or I’m going to send my friend after you, understand?”

She nods tearfully, still staring at Venom.

**“Are you sure we cannot eat this one? She is bad, is she not, Eddie?”**

Marcy lets out a loud body-wracking sob and goes limp in Eddie’s arms. It is a rather pathetic sight to behold.

Eddie grimaces, “sorry bud, not this one. I’m sure we’ll find an actual human meat buffet at the church. Just don’t get any on this jacket. It was a gift from Anne.”

 **“You are too good to me, Eddie,”** Venom chuckles, nuzzling affectionately into the side of his face.

Eddie sighs and carefully eases Marcy onto the floor, “oh, you know me, doll, I try my best to please.”

 

* * *

 

The church smells of dust and old wood that has been under the sun for too long. Beneath it all, there is something else, something out of place, something sharp and clean. Venom is reminded of that dreaded MRI machine that had briefly separated him from his dear Eddie, because beneath the smell of that church is the scent of a hospital. He tells Eddie this as they climb up the side of the building. Venom takes extra care to tread gently this time. He wants to prove to Eddie that they are better than Spider-Man.

“What do you mean a hospital?” Eddie asks quietly as they peer inside a tinted window. It is empty except for a solitary nun who is lighting candles by the alter.

 **Blood and antiseptics,** Venom describes in their head, **we smell tears and the stench of death. And ice, there is also lots of ice.**

A wave of nausea washes through them. Eddie’s stomach clenches and Venom feels sweat break out over their palms. The cute little hairs at the nape of Eddie’s neck have all risen like tiny soldiers.

“Venom, I think they’re trafficking organs,” Eddie whispers urgently. His heart is racing again.

**Hmmm. Such delicious snacks.**

“Venom!”

**Apologies, Eddie. I got a little carried away.**

“Are the orphan here?”

**We can sense tiny hearts beating beneath the floorboards, Eddie. Young, sweet, juicy hearts.**

“Dude, get a hold of yourself!”

**It is not my fault that your heat is driving up our appetite.**

“Says the parasite who made my suppressants stop working!” Eddie snaps back.

 **We told you not to call us that!** Venom seethes.

They’re too busy arguing to notice when their body starts to tilt on the narrow sill. For a brief moment, Eddie is suspended on the precipice, then, the balance is shattered and they flop to the left, crashing down upon the pews in an explosion of splintering wood.

“Who’s there?” The nun yells.

“Still think we’re not fat?” Eddie groans and struggles out of the miniature crater in the ground. “You ripped my jacket, asshole!”

A hot bullet zips past, grazing painfully against the shell of his ear. Venom roars inside Eddie’s head and takes over his limbs. Warm wet blood is trickling down the side of their neck. The nun, a young slender girl, pulls out a handgun from beneath her black robes and takes aim—

Venom throws out a tentacle and snaps her neck with a loud crack. Eddie shivers when Venom materializes inches from his face.

**They smell us, Eddie. The others. They are coming.**

“S-smell? Uh, what smell?” Eddie stammers. His sweat, combined with the salty, pheromone-rich blood pouring down his neck, no, their neck is a dead giveaway.

**Eddie, you must calm down. Trust everything to me. I will not let them touch you.**

“O-ok, just don’t hurt any good people, Venom,” Eddie whispers, still staring down at the dead nun.

He wraps himself lovingly around his host, his precious Eddie. Venom will not let the bad men hurt Eddie, not while he is there to protect him. The hunt is so very satisfying. It has been a while since Venom unleashed himself quite like this. Eddie had been right about the feast awaiting them. He gorges on the screaming men until that sharp insistent hunger fades into a more manageable peripheral ache.

The church is silent once again. Venom can here the little chirpy insects rubbing their legs together in the grass outside. Eddie moans and averts their gaze from the bits and pieces left from Venom’s feeding frenzy.

“The kids, V, we need to find the kids.” He insists.

 **Eddie, you are such a good human,** Venom praises.

“Thanks?” The omega replies weakly, “can we get to them?”

 **Of course.** Their boots make loud squeaking noises on the blood-soaked floor as Venom moves them over to stand by the newly-lit candles.

“Ok? What now?”

**Now I use my heavy ass to smash through the floor like the Hulk, Eddie.**

“Not the time for sass, Venom,” Eddie wheezes when they climb out of yet another dent in the floor. “Also, where is all this extra mass coming from? Issac Newton is probably rolling in his grave right about now.”

The children are locked up in a metal bunker in the stone crypts below the church. Venom can hear them whimpering like the litter of puppies Eddie’s neighbor had shown them a few weeks ago. He rips through the metal like paper and pokes his head inside. One of the tiny things screams and throws something at him from its cage. Venom swivels to look at the deadly projectile.

**Eddie, is that…a rubber nipple?**

“Yeah, it’s called a pacifier,” Eddie sighs, “come on back inside, bud, I got this. You’re scaring them.”

He does as he is told and sits back to observe Eddie, who…

…fails miserably in his attempt to calm down the dozen or so screaming children.

**This is not working, Eddie. The noise they are making with their feeding holes is annoying me. Make it stop.**

“I know, it’s annoying me too,” Eddie groans, “come on kids, quiet down. We’re here to help.”

No one pays them any attention. The blond one on the left has turned an alarming shade of magenta, a snot bubble pulsating from one nostril.

**“QUIET!”**

Venom rears out of Eddie’s body and lets out a deafening roar, complete with the flying spittle and rows upon rows of sharp glistening teeth. The snot bubble on the blond kid bursts with a moist pop. Eddie mentally recoils.

_This is why I don’t want children, Venom._

Silence falls over them.

 **We see your point, Eddie,** Venom admits while the omega goes around and breaks each lock on the steel cages. The children that scramble out latch onto Eddie’s torn jacket like little lampreys.

“You guys are going to be ok, I promise,” Eddie tells them, offering comforting hugs all around.

“You smell like my mom. Are you a superhero?” A little girl in pigtails asks, her arms wrapped tightly around Eddie’s neck. Venom sniffs her curiously. Beneath the sterile scent of rubbing alcohol and fear, she smells of warm sunshine and milk.

“It’s complicated, sweetheart,” Eddie tells her and hoists another toddler up against his chest. He turns to the rest of them, “come on, lets get out of here.”

They get as far as the back alley when Eddie’s knees suddenly give out beneath them. Venom manages to grab the two kids before they tumble to the ground. He sets them down gently and materializes over Eddie’s shoulder.

**Eddie, what is wrong?**

“It’s coming,” Eddie gasps. He’s doubled over, curled into a tiny ball and shaking. Something is not right. There are alarm bells going off everywhere along Eddie’s central nervous system. Venom can see them like little pockets of fireworks, bright sparks that travel almost too fast for him to comprehend. He doesn’t really know what is going on, but the words are familiar. Venom has heard them repeatedly on TV shows and he knows what usually comes after.

Except Eddie is not pregnant. 

 **“You need to poop?”** The symbiote guesses.

“No, dipshit, my heat,” Eddie rasps out a frustrated laugh and takes another shuddering breath. “Get the kids out of here and call the police. Don’t eat any more people, please.”

Then, just like that, he passes out.

 

* * *

 

By the time they crawl back inside Eddie’s apartment via the living room window, it is pouring outside and his host is soaked to the bone. Anne’s gift jacket is a tattered mess, so Venom sheds it for them along with the rest of the cold soggy clothes. Eddie’s mind is still sluggish and unconscious when the symbiote lays him gently down on the sheets. His skin has mostly air-dried at this point, except the spot between his thighs.

Eddie’s inner thighs are slick to the touch with a wetness that tastes oddly sweet. It is intoxicating, Venom discovers. He wants more, so the symbiote noses closer and materializes halfway out of Eddie’s body to spreads his host’s legs. The clear, sticky liquid is coming from the pink slit behind Eddie’s male organs. Curious, Venom swipes his tongue over it. More of the deliciously sweet nectar leak out, so he delves deeper into the soft, silky heat and tries his best to get to the bottom of the mystery.

Eddie whimpers and stirs. The muscles in his abdomen clench as his thighs clamp down around Venom’s head.

“V-Venom? What are you doing?” He stammers, eyes wide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the weirdest shit I have ever written... Enjoy?

Bizarrely, his first instinct is to cant his hips up and drag Venom closer…

…which is why Eddie freaks and kicks the alien symbiote hard in the face.

It’s like kicking a half-deflated beachball and Venom jerks a little, startled by the sudden assault. The symbiote’s tongue slips out of Eddie, ripping an undignified squeak from him.

“What the hell, V?!” He’s trying really hard not to look at the massive pink appendage curling its way around his left ankle. There’s more black goo bubbling out of him, solidifying into the humanoid shape Venom prefers.

 **“Eddie,”** It breathes down at him, **“what is wrong?”**

“You can’t just—” Eddie draws in a shuddering gasp and tries not to panic. He’s pinned to the bed like a rat stuck in a trap. He tries to close his legs without Venom noticing but a thin tendril of black slips down and flicks gently at the perky organ bobbing between his thighs. Another super embarrassing whimper slips past Eddie’s lips, “Christ, Venom. Stop!”

 **“Why?”** The symbiote asks, sounding genuinely puzzled.

Eddie lets out a hysterical laugh. It really is driving him crazy. “Because, fuck, umm, because what you did was sexual, ok? A-and humans, no I, I only do sexual stuff with people I like, Venom.”

The roiling mass shrinks back a little, **“but you like us, do you not?”**

“I do, buddy, but it’s not the same kind of 'like' between us,” He tries to explain, but Venom is no longer listening. Eddie can feel it rummaging around inside his head. Flashes of his past relationships flicker behind Eddie’s eyelids, his previous heats with Anne, sneaking quick kisses with his high school sweetheart underneath the bleachers, that nameless guy he’d fucked during a one-night stand a few years back. Then, to Eddie’s horror, the erotic little snippets that he’s been dreaming about on and off about a certain alien symbiote since the Life Foundation fiasco float to the surface like a bloated corpse.

Venom swells with what Eddie can only guess as righteous anger. Fear courses through him when that massive maw cracks open and a tentacle as thick as Eddie’s thigh coils tightly around his neck. He closes his eyes and braces himself for the pain.

 **“Pussy,”** The symbiote hisses.

He chokes when Venom surges forward and crams its tongue down his throat. The rest of the black goo follows, leaving him shaking and stark naked on the bed. The background hum that has been a part of Eddie’s life ever since Venom bonded with him is strangely absent and the sound his erratic heartbeat is painfully loud in the ensuing silence.

Gasping for breath, Eddie jumps off the bed and stumbles into the bathroom. He turns on the cold water and dunks his head into the sink. The icy water feels good on his overheated skin, but it does nothing to dampen the fire between his legs. Still panting, Eddie pulls open the righthand drawer and grabs the knotting vibrator Dan had handed him last week.

Nothing from Venom. No reaction whatsoever. In fact, Eddie can’t even feel the symbiote anymore. He should be grateful for the sudden gift of privacy during his heat, but all he feels is a crippling sense of disappointment. And loneliness.

He’s lost radio contact with his internal parasite for all of two minutes and he feels fucking lonely. Frustrated tears blur Eddie’s vision as he climbs into the tub and curls up with the stupidly blue vibrator.

He takes a shuddering breath and croaks, “V, are you still there?”

Nada.

“I’m sorry,” He mutters into the tiles, the knotting vibrator wedged under his chin like a makeshift microphone, “It’s just, I’m really bad at romantic relationships, like you have no idea how bad,” Eddie sniffs and drones on, “and we have a great thing going, being friends. And it should be weird and all, considering that you’re a flesh-eating para- uh, symbiote from space, but it’s not. I love hanging out with you and eating junk food together,” he pauses before adding, “well, maybe not the pineapple pizzas, but everything else has been awesome, Venom. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I don’t want to mess things up between us like I always do with the people that I fall in love with. Because if I do, you’ll leave me for one of those muscular Stretch Armstrong types and I’ll be all alone again…”

**What is a Stretch Armstrong?**

“It’s this rubbery—” Eddie starts before his brain actually catches up. “Venom?!”

**Can we eat it?**

A thin tendril of black curls out curiously from the back of Eddie’s hand. He sniffs and laughs, whole body sagging against the freezing bathtub in relief.

“Oh, baby, we can’t. It’s a silly toy that I used to love as a kid,” He explains, dragging up a mental image of the blond figurine. “You can pull on its limbs and it stretches a lot, hence the name.”

**Like me.**

Eddie smiles, “well, I suppose so, yeah. You kind of do stretch a lot, don’t you?”

The goo covering his skin spreads, reshaping itself into something shaped like a hand. It threads its ‘fingers’ through his, and Eddie’s heart stutters inside his ribcage like a startled bird, warmth blossoming over his cheeks.

 **Eddie, we chose you over our home world, over millions of brothers and sisters,** Venom murmurs solemnly inside his head, **we will never leave you. You are stuck with us forever.**

“I see,” Eddie breathes. His ears burn when he brings their clasped hands up to his face and presses a timid kiss to Venom’s knuckles. “Woe is me, I guess. I’m kidding, I’m kidding, please don’t eat me.”

He takes a deep breath and asks hesitantly, “are we good then?”

 **No, we are not.** Venom rears its head out of his chest, that sinfully long tongue inches from Eddie’s parted lips. The symbiote leans forward and whispers out loud in Eddie’s ear, **“not until you tell us what you really want.”**

“Nng,” Eddie shudders when the tentacles slither across his bare chest, brushing not so innocently over his hardening nipples. He closes his eyes and lets the humiliating fantasies flash forth in his mind. Venom chuckles darkly against his cheek, its tongue laving a warm wet trail down the shell of Eddie’s flushed ear. More of the symbiote has materialized out of him, its hulking muscular body hovering threateningly over his nude form.

**Say it, darling. Speak and we will satisfy your every need.**

Slick is running unhindered down his trembling thighs when he finally caves in to his needs and tosses the useless vibrator out of the tub before throwing both arms around Venom’s broad shoulders.

“Fuck me, please,” Eddie whimpers, burying his hot face against Venom’s neck, “God, I want you to fuck me, Venom.”

**As you wish, Eddie.**

 

* * *

 

Nothing prepares him for the sensation of Venom’s tongue up his cunt. Eddie’s face-first in the pillow, bitting down so hard his jaw aches just so he doesn’t start yowling like a cat in heat and wakes up the whole goddamn building. He’s not sure what time it is, but it’s gotten dark outside.

 **So sweet, my Eddie,** the symbiote coos, slurping at his opening like it’s a freaking popsicle.

The wet sounds are obscene, as are his bitten-off whimpering sobs. Venom pulls him closer and delves deeper. Eddie screams a little into the patch of web fabric against his open mouth when a thin tendril slips easily into his ass and starts to tap against his prostate. More are curling around his dripping cock, playing with the leaking tip and slithering around the base of him, tight enough to hurt.

Hands pull at his asscheeks and Eddie feels Venom flatten its tongue against his clit, toying with the little sensitive nub until his thighs are shaking like he’s being electrocuted. The orgasm rips through him like a cannonball. It’s a hot, pleasurable ache that begins in his abdomen and end in an explosion of wet heat between his legs.

“Fuck,” Eddie sobs and rolls his hips, riding Venom’s tongue as the symbiote greedily laps up his slick. He moans feebly when Venom extracts its tongue and collapses facedown on the wet patch of drool. Eddie feels the symbiote glide up his body, pressing light tender kisses along the sweaty skin of his back.

 **“Eddie, we did not mean to insult when we called you a pussy,”** Venom says in his ear, sounding oddly reverent, **“it is quite lovely, your pussy.”**

Eddie laughs out loud at Venom’s serious declaration.

“...Thank you? No one’s ever waxed poetry about my vag right after eating me out, so that’s a first,” He wheezes. Eddie’s ridiculously proud that he even manages to pull off sarcasm when his brain and body feel like soft silly putty. He wriggles onto his back and grins up at the symbiote hovering possessively over him. Eddie cups Venom’s cheek with an affectionate hand and murmurs, “you really are something, you know that, love?”

Venom purrs in delight and presses up against Eddie’s palm. He smiles and pulls the symbiote down for a kiss. “Tell me that’s some form of phallic protrusion I’m feeling against my hip and not the zucchini from the fridge.”

 **We threw away the squash when you weren’t looking, Eddie,** Venom says slyly, brushing its tongue over Eddie’s lips.

“Awesome. I guess we really were made for each other then,” Eddie laughs and opens his mouth. Kissing is a little awkward on account of the rows upon rows of sharp teeth and it feels more like he’s deep-throating a dick rather than making out with Venom. Eddie chokes on a gasp when he feels the tentacles stroke pointedly over his wet slit, one of the little tendrils dipping inside experimentally.

**Eddie, may I?**

He nods urgently and hikes a leg over Venom’s waist. The thin tentacle slithers inside without much resistance, pushing deep and testing Eddie’s limits. He’s in heat and so wet he’s practically dripping so there’s no pain. The appendage thickens and stiffens into a dick-shaped protrusion that withdraws slightly before slamming back inside his cunt with a wet squelch.

“Oh my God,” Eddie moans, “holy shit, holy shit.”

 **You should hold onto something, Eddie.** There is a trace of amusement in Venom’s voice when the symbiote wraps its massive paws around Eddie’s hips and presses him down onto the rumpled sheets.

It’s fast and brutal, and underneath the haze of euphoria and pleasure, Eddie knows he’s going to feel the burn for days. Venom’s ruined him for any other potential partners. That fleeting thought pulls a possessive growl from the alien parasite fucking him into the mattress and the cock in Eddie’s cunt swells thicker. He sobs and clings to the hard cords of muscle on Venom’s back, rolling his hips to the punishing thrusts.

The bed is creaking like an old accordion beneath them, and for a wild moment, Eddie’s mind wanders to the old lady living on the floor below. Even she wouldn’t need her hearing aids to pick up the noises Eddie’s making. What if her teenage grandson was home? Would he recognize the sound of Eddie being fucked within an inch of his life and loving every second of it?

 **From now on, there is only us,** the symbiote murmurs against his cheek. Venom is pulling them off the bed toward the full-length mirror Anne had left in Eddie’s apartment after their breakup. **Look, Eddie. See how exquisite you are to us, how well you take our cock.**

He follows Venom’s gaze and sees his own reflection in the glass, sees the blotchy red blush running down his chest, the black tendrils playing with his nipples, and down to that thick almost live thing drilling its way inside his willing body, pushing out his stomach and coiling up inside him like a—

Eddie wails and seizes up, milky white ropes of come splattering against the surface of the mirror. Venom fucks him through the aftershocks. It scoops up some of Eddie’s spend and smears it over his swollen lips. The tendril slips into his mouth and mimics the same thrusting motions in his ass. Eddie groans, eyes fluttering shut and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on the intrusion.

 **Such a good boy, Eddie,** Venom growls, **so needy. So sweet.**

It shouldn’t turn him on, Venom calling him a good boy, but it kind of does, and judging by the ghostly chuckle inside his head, the symbiote is well aware of it.

 **Only this part of us is inside of you right now, Eddie.** The symbiote's large, clawed hands reach down and parts Eddie’s shaking thighs to reveal the two thick tentacles stuffed up his ass and cunt. Catching his gaze, Venom slowly sheathes itself back in him. Eddie whimpers and tightens around the intrusion. He can feel a curious bulbous swelling starting to catch on the rim of his hole every time Venom pistons into him and the thought sends a stab of fearful excitement through Eddie.

It’s a knot. Venom is going to knot him.

“W-wait, V, s-stop for a sec,” Eddie hiccups weakly.

**You want this.**

The pressure is mounting in his lower abdomen again, this time accompanied by a prickling soreness. Venom picks up the force of its thrusts again.

He’s going to come again.

Eddie sobs. “Venom, please, I need—”

Sharp teeth fasten onto the gland at the base of Eddie’s neck and his spine goes taunt as the orgasm rips through his body. Eddie’s only vaguely aware that he’s squirted an embarrassing amount of slick onto the already soiled mirror when Venom’s inflated knot locks them into place. Eddie’s boneless in the symbiote’s arms, cradled like a precious thing in the writhing mass of black goo. He feels like he’s floating in a cloud of post-coital bless.

**Come back to us, Eddie. We are not done with you yet.**

“Christ, Venom, if this keeps on, I’m either going to die or piss myself,” Eddie moans, but when the slick tongue taps eagerly at his closed lips, he parts them willingly.

Eddie’s not sure, but he thinks he finally passes out somewhere between the fifth and sixth orgasm.

 

* * *

 

Eddie wakes to the sight of sunlight pooling on his sheets. He’s back on the bed, sore but sated, and wonderfully, wonderfully warm. Eddie stirs a little and feels the heat behind him shift along with his movement. A familiar tongue lazes across Eddie’s cheek in silent greeting. Venom is a comforting mass behind him, curled around Eddie’s relaxed form.

“You let me be the little spoon,” He blinks sleepily at the symbiote.

**Nonsense, Eddie. You are not a eating utensil.**

He laughs at the words.

Eddie’s slept with his internal parasite and nothing’s changed between the two of them. He relaxes back into the warm sheets with a contented sigh.

“No, I guess I’m not, buddy,” Eddie agree and threads his fingers through the clawed ones splayed across his belly. Venom hums happily behind him. Eddie smiles and closes his eyes.

 

* * *

 

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

“So, how was the honeymoon in New York City?” Anne asks as they step out of the little coffee shop.

“What?” Eddie burns his tongue mid-sip. He clears his throat and rasps, “How did you know I went to New York?”

“Why, your significant other told me,” She says with a positively wicked smirk, “well, Venom didn’t really say so specifically, but I kind of deduced it from our back and forth text conversations.”

“What text conversations?!” Eddie sputters.

“It was more of a mixture of threatening messages to me about how you belong to him now, questions about your sexual preferences in bed, and requests for good places to take someone for a romantic date,” Anne shrugs, her grin widening at Eddie’s darkening blush. “By the way, Venom, you should pee in a circle around Eddie, that way _everyone_ will know he belongs to you.”

“No, do not do that, don’t listen to her,” Eddie cuts in before the symbiote actually decides to take Anne’s advice and urinate on him in public, not that he thinks it can actually pee. Can it?

 **We can pee if we choose to, Eddie.** Venom answers the unspoken question in their head.

“Awesome. This is just freaking awesome,” Eddie groans. “I’m throwing my cellphone away.”

**That will not stop us from communicating with your ex-lover.**

“You didn’t tell me how the honey—”

Eddie rubs at his temple, “It’s not a honeymoon, we’re not married, Anne.”

“You sure about that, Eddie? You two sure bicker like an old married couple. Fine, trip, cowards, how was your trip to the Big Apple?”

 **“I got Eddie Spider-Man’s autograph,”** Venom tells Anne proudly. The symbiote pokes a smaller version of its head out of Eddie’s hoodie and accepts a piece of the warm chocolate cookie Anne feeds it.

“By getting me his autograph Venom means we actually chased the guy down, threw him against an alley wall and threatened grievous bodily harm if he didn’t sign the soggy pizza box Venom fished out of a nearby dumpster,” Eddie sighs, “also, I’m pretty sure Spider-Man is actually a fourteen-year-old girl under the leotard.”

Anne gives him a disturbed look, “and how would you know that?”

 **“We gave Spider-Man a hug,”** Venom tells her.

“I can assure you that it was entirely nonconsensual,” Eddie deadpans, “there was much struggling, elbowing, and cursing. Oh, and Venom drooled on the guy. We’re probably not allowed back in New York anymore, because I’m almost positive Tony Stark put us on one of his dangerous predators watch lists or something.”

“So what did you guys do with the pizza box?” Anne asks, taking a left turn.

 **“It is in a frame on the living room wall,”** Venom says while Eddie pauses to take another sip of his latte.

“Ok, so super disturbing,” She nods, handing Venom the rest of the cookie. To the average passersby, it probably looks like she’s cramming food down Eddie’s shirt. “But the rest of the date, I mean trip, went ok?”

“Probably,” Eddie shrugs and stifles a yawn, “I don’t remember much, it was all a big blur. I think we drank some water out of a bird feeder in someone’s backyard, and Venom wanted to fight a homeless guy for a dumpster jacket, and we ate a pigeon in Central Park, so yeah, I think it’s better that I don’t remember most of it.”

**“It was a very nice jacket, Anne. There was a kitty on the back.”**

“I’m assuming you meant tiger, Venom?” Anne laughs, “and that does sound like an awesome jacket.”

“Don’t encourage it, Anne, you’ll ruin my house-training routine,” Eddie sighs and waves at Dan, who is sitting on the lone bench outside the newly christened orphanage. The other omega waves back with a beaming smile.

“So when are the two of you tying the knot?” Eddie asks as they wait for the light at the intersection to go green. “Biological clock is ticking, Anne. If you’re waiting for my approval, you got it, because that guy there is a saint and honestly you probably don’t deserve him.”

“Oh, Eddie, you just say the sweetest things, don’t you?” Anne grits out between clenched teeth.

**"Eddie and I would like to be one of the bridesmaids."**

“Well, technically we’d be a groomsman,” Eddie argues, frowning. It’s pretty confusing now that he thinks about it. Anne drags him across the street to her fiancé when the light switches to green.

“So, how are the kids settling in?” She asks Dan, cheeks a little flushed.

“I think they like the new establishment much better than being locked up inside a steel cage,” He hands them each a bag of clothes for the new orphanage and picks up a massive cardboard box. “I got the whole hospital staff to donate and we picked out a couple dozen books for the new place.”

“It’s named after your law firm,” Eddie squints up at the silver plaque over the doors.

“Yeah, I talked the senior partners into investing our annual charity fund into the place after I saw your piece in the news,” Anne says with a shrug. She pushes open the door and leads both omegas into the new orphanage.

“It’s all part of a publicity campaign launched to put a positive spin on Anne’s firm to cover up the fact that they’re representing a super shady company up in New York,” Dan explains quietly in Eddie’s ear.

“I knew it!” Eddie hisses back, pulling out a rumpled notepad from his back pocket, “you remember the name of the company, Dan?”

“I will make sure that the money does indeed go into this place and not into buying one of the partners a private plane,” Anne twists around and rolls her eyes at Eddie, “so you can put that away, or I will.”

“We’ll talk later,” Eddie mouths at Dan, who smiles nervously and walks over to the kind-faced receptionist at the counter.

The children they’d rescued from the church come flooding out like a gaggle of baby ducklings. Eddie and Dan stand off to the side while Anne does her thing for her law firm. The CNN news crew tries to get a statement from Eddie, but he artfully evades her advances until the poor girl finally gives up. They stay long after the reporters leave and take turns playing board games with the children.

One of the little girls come running up to them when it is time to leave and hands Eddie a piece of paper with a shapeless, inky blob on it. He sees a tiny humanoid figure drawn in pencil buried under all that black.

“Is this for us?” Eddie crouches down and smiles at her. She smiles back shyly and throws her arms around the omega’s neck. She smells familiar.

 **Like sunshine and milk, Eddie.** Venom reminds him.

“Thank you for saving us,” She whispers in Eddie’s ear, “you are my superhero.”

Eddie buries his smile against the little girl’s shoulder and hugs her back for the both of them. Venom purrs happily in his head, and if a thin tendril of black creeps out from Eddie’s sleeve to join in on the action, no one notices.

He keeps his left hand tucked inside the pocket of his loose hoodie on the way home, Venom’s fingers wrapped snugly around his.

They end up mounting the drawing next to Spider-Man’s autograph.

 

**.END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, a very confused Tony Stark ended up paying for the cows.
> 
> Comic book Eddie looks kind of like the Stretch Armstrong toy I had as a kid. Lol


End file.
